


Enternal Love

by GoldenLynn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Sad Ending, World Travel, the universe just doesn't ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: I’ll love you even if the whole universe is against us. I’ll love you for the whole eternity I have.Or;In a world where you stop aging when you turn 18, and don’t age again until you meet your soulmate, so the two of you can grow old together. Will a love beyond the soulmate bond last, when it seems like you have the whole eternity?





	Enternal Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking knowledge about any place I stated here and was never there and anything mentioned here is shit I found on the net. And so if I ever say something wrong about some place it’s prolly me winging shit so just bear with it  
> also this was another oneshot that somehow became chaptered too #IAmWeakAndStupid  
> So hopefully you enjoy this trainwreck

 

Before Lynn turned 18, she always wondered how it felt to just stop aging, if it felt any different or if it was just like any other day. When Lynn turned 18 she came to know that it is actually different. Not in an obvious way though, but only subtly. Like how she lost her appetite, or developed insomnia, how her hair stopped growing  and her heart felt a beat slower. She didn't blushed anymore and felt weigh downed most of the time, but it isn’t anything to complain about. It is to Soonyoung though, her best friend. She has met him when she was around 30, even though they don’t really count the years anymore. He is born two years earlier than her, but acts like a true 18 years old. Lynn has stopped waiting for her soulmate some years ago, it could take them hundreds of years to meet, as was the case for some people, so why the rush? But Soonyoung isn’t about that life, and he makes it his daily goal to chatter Lynn’s ear off about how he can’t be turning 40 and still hasn’t met his other half.

What Lynn learns though, is that life gets boring at some point. Especially when you always looks the same. The girl is studying for her third degree, this one in literature, finding it unnecessary to work when her father had lived for over 70 years waiting to meet her mother and has made quite the fortune. Soonyoung isn’t as lucky, and has to balance two part-time jobs, one as a dance instructor and the other as a waiter to go by. Lynn envies him sometimes though, thinking that the stress and pressure he lives under might be a good change, compared to her monotonous life.

“Your life is boring only because you are.” Soonyoung tells her, as they hang out at the restaurant he works at. The place is moderately empty since it is a bit early for lunch, so the boy finds it in himself to be lazing around rather than doing any work.

“I take offence to that.” Lynn says offhandedly, not giving much attention to Soonyoung, but rather her homework that’s taking most of the space on the table.

“You shouldn’t. I am just saying it as it is. Look you have your father’s fortune. If I were you I would be using that to my enjoyment rather than getting several degrees that won’t help me with shit. Heck, I would be traveling the world or something. I have the whole eternity in my hands, so why spend it in one place?”

This makes Lynn pause, her friend statement finally gaining her attention. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea to be honest.”

Soonyoung sighs. “I actually have great ideas, if only you just listen.”

Lynn rolls her eyes. “Not because I liked your idea once you are going to act like you’re a manufacture of clever ideas or something.”

“Right, right. But what do you say to a trip around the world?”

“Alone though? Wouldn’t that be lonely?”

“Oh come on, it’s going to be a great journey to discover yourself.”

Lynn snickers. “Why watch shitty documentaries when you’re friends with the one and only Kwon Soonyoung?”

“I am trying to give meaning to your long everlasting boring life and all I get in return is disrespect. I might as well stop trying.” Soonyoung mutters with a huff, making move to leave his place but Lynn holds into him. “I really like the idea Soon, am just joking. But I need to think seriously about it, after all you said I have an eternity for now so might as well not rush such decisions.”

“And that’s when I remember you’re in fact 33 and not 18.”

Lynn chuckles. “Says the 35 years old man.”

The said man pouts at that, like the mentally 18 years old boy he is and stalks back to the cashier. Lynn laughs, waving at him, and he waves back assuring her that he isn’t in fact mad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn doesn’t have many friends. Well in a sense she does, but most of them are acquaintances. She feels that having friends in this state of her life is risky. Any one of them can start aging at any moment and then the other one has to watch them age while they stay the same. Lynn doesn’t want to experience that, it feels like a nightmare to live through. So, she always prefers to keep to herself. Soonyoung is the only exception that was able to creep his way into Lynn’s life. But this meant that Lynn has no one to go around the world with. Soonyoung is too poor for that but even more prideful and wouldn’t accept Lynn paying for him. At least until he turns 50, when he told Lynn he would truly get rid of everything he believes in and just says fuck it and do whatever he felt like doing. So, with that, Soonyoung is out of the question. Lynn’s brother Mark is 40 years old, but he started aging not long ago making him 23, it was a true nightmare for Lynn when that happened, which also meant he wasn’t an option. The only real option is for Lynn to suck it up and go alone, which will be hard for her, especially at first. But as her friend said, it’s going to be a life changing experience, as cheesy as that sounds.

Lynn’s parents are surprisingly supportive about this. Her father forcing Lynn to block her university year rather than waiting to finish it, while her mother outright praying that Lynn will find her soulmate along the way of this trip. Soonyoung cries when Lynn tells him that she’s going to follow his idea though . He hugs her tightly even when she isn’t leaving in that day and in that moment, and he sobbingly tells her that he will miss her so much and that they have to keep in contact. Forcefully making her promise that if she ever starts aging he should be the first one to know and vice versa. Lynn finally agrees to promise him that, even when she’s silently and selfishly hoping that neither of them start aging by the time she comes back.

Everything happens so fast, and that’s a feat considering how slow time usually goes by for Lynn. And before she knows it she’s boarding a plane to Japan. there, she getsclose to her tour guide, a girl named Nana Ko. The latter had lived 97 years yet still possesses the body of a 18 years old. And Lynn is a bit terrified when she sees herself in the girl. Nana tells her that she somehow always knew that she will be living a long life and Lynn just silently agrees before quickly changing the subject.

Her stay in Japan is nothing more than 4 days, since she has visited the country before. Nana takes her to new places though, pretty parks and beautiful historical spots and Lynn enjoys it even when she has nothing but the company of her own tour guide. Before she leaves the country though, she makes Nana promise her to tell her when she finally finds her soulmate. Nana frowns at that, saying that Lynn might not be around at that time, but Lynn assures her that she is going to be here for long and Nana should at least try to contact Lynn at that time. Nana finally agrees and with a final hug they part ways.

Lynn’s next destination is Taiwan, her family’s hometown. Lynn was dreading going there but her dad had talked her into visiting the family in her trip at least once. The girl didn’t want to go not because she despises her family or anything like that, but it is always hard for her to meet her cousins’ children; who were born around the same year as her since her dad was the only one to take so long to meet his soulmate amongst her uncles and aunts, and to find the girls’ she played dolls with having grey hair, and to discover that some of the kids she used to babysit started aging too and are now technically older than her. Which is why she stays only two days there before fleeing, literally, to another place, which is China this time around.

She doesn’t need a tour guide in China, since she’s a native speaker and has been in the country multiple times. She hits up her friend from college Junhui, they met at the time Lynn was studying for her first degree and were both excited to find another Chinese student who wasn’t that far in age, as Junhui was only older than Lynn by two years. And that’s how they became friends, but after getting his degree in modelling and a minor in dance, Junhui flew back to China and Lynn has seen him only once since then.

Junhui hasn’t changed, both in personality and appearance, and Lynn is so happy to see that that she actually says something in the lines of. “I am so glad you’re still eighteen.”

Junhui snickers at that, breaking the hug he initiated the moment he saw the girl, just so he can slap her arm. “That’s a very selfish thing to say. But I would say the same, if I didn’t actually witness all of your crisis of how you just know you aren’t meeting your soulmate any time soon.”

Lynn huffs at the jab. “I wasn’t wrong though.”

“You are only thirty.”

“Yeah but watch us have this same conversation in about a hundred years.” Lynn declares and Junhui shudders at the sound of that. “Hopefully I wouldn’t be around to witness that.”

Lynn rolls her eyes. “You are sticking around too Junhui, I can feel it.”

“Can you please go back to Korea? Thank you.” Junhui says, before walking away from Lynn. The latter laughs before running to catch up to him and link her arms with him when she finally does. “You know you love me.” She teases and Junhui just scoffs at her. “What’s the plan for today by the way?” Lynn then asks.

“I know you’re tired from the flight, so I didn’t want to plan something draining. But instead I am just going to take you for dinner, where you will get a free meal and I’ll hopefully get you to do a favor for me.”

“Wen Junhui, never doing something for free. I am pretty impressed at how much you didn’t change.” Lynn comments in astonishment and Junhui shrugs carelessly. “What is this favor of yours though?”

“Look it’s quite simple. I have this friend I came to know recently. And by that I mean a couple of years ago. And I have been trying to convince him to do what you’re doing, but he’s stubborn and says it sounds like a hustle and it may cause him to deter from his soulmate, which all sounds like some bullcrap if you ask me.”

Lynn chuckles. “That doesn’t sound so hard to do, I wasn’t convinced much at first too so I think I might be able to get to him.”

Junhui claps excitedly. “It’s a plan then. Oh and he majored in photography and is in love with it so you might use that to your advantage.”

“Yeah, it’s a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, and as Lynn and Junhui gets to the restaurant, they find the latter’s friend already there seated at their table. He stands to greet them, and Lynn is reddened awestruck by his looks. He has brown goldish pretty hair, almond shaped eyes with blue lenses, and is quite tall and slender. He has on an all-white outfit with a white loose top and white jeans and it seems to be adding to the radiating aura that he has which makes Lynn even more breathless. “This is Minghao, the friend I told you about.”

Lynn smiles, offering her hand for a handshake. “Hi, I am Lynn Tuan.”

Minghao shakes her hand before smiling back and that’s when everything pauses for Lynn, her heart skipping a beat as she stares at the soft sweet smile of the man in front of her. “Nice to meet you.” He says with a smooth cute voice and Lynn fights the urge to squeal. “S-same wise.”

They finally sit down and order their food. And soon Junhui is sending Lynn signs with his eyes for her to talk to Minghao about what he told her. Lynn plays nervously with her napkin, unsure of how to approach the subject. Thankfully for Lynn it’s Minghao himself who opens the subject. “So how did you decide to start this trip. This doofus here,” he gestures to a pouting Junhui. “has been trying to convince me for like a year now and it still sounded like a bad idea. But maybe it’s only because he’s the one saying it.”

“Hey.” Junhui whines. “What’s with all the disrespect?”

Minghao pats Junhui’s shoulder. “Calm down. It’s just the truth.”

Junhui is about to complain again but Lynn cut him off quickly. “Well I thought it was a stupid idea when my friend, Soonyoung, suggested it to me too, but think about it, we have an eternity for now, and all we are doing is staying at the same place meeting the same people and doing the same thing, I honestly got bored of this while studying for my second degree. And only now that I was in the middle of my third that I finally got bored to the point of actually listening to Soonyoung.”

“I mean I can't say I never entertained the idea of doing this, but I’ll think about it seridouly this time. Because I am bored too, so bored I might listen to Jun.”

Junhui jabs Minghao’s side at that. “Why do you say that as if listening to me is a bad idea?”

“Because it is.” Minghao and Lynn say at the same time before looking back at each other and laughing, which only contributes to Junhui whining even more about how the duo are a deadly combo to his pride.

The rest of the dinner goes by quickly yet again, and Lynn is surprised with how fast the time has passed and how much she enjoyed the company of the two men more than she expected. Junhui offers to drive Lynn back to her hotel and Minghao decides to tag along, insisting that he didn’t get enough of Lynn’s company while Junhui accuses Minghao of saying that only to get a free ride too. The whole ride is filled with such banter and it’s not long until Junhui is parking at the entry of the hotel Lynn is residing in. And with a last goodbye to Minghao and a thanks-for-the-ride to Junhui Lynn leaves the car, waving to the two as Junhui drives away.

 

 

 

 

The moment Lynn is alone in her room, she dials her mother’s number. She knows that it’s an hour later in Korea, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care that she’s calling so late at the night. Especially when she knew her mother doesn’t usually sleep before midnight. Lynn’s hand is shaking as she grasps the hotel’s phone, but thankfully her mother answers after only two rings.

“Hello?”

“Hey mom, it’s Lynn.”

“Oh, we talked earlier today? You miss me already?” Her mother teases and if Lynn isn’t feeling anxious she would have given her mother a snarky remark. But the anxiety is eating her from the inside and she’s amazed at how she was able to control it throughout the dinner and until now.

“No, well yeah I do miss you. But I called you to ask you about something.” When she hears her mother hum she says. “How do you know that you started aging?”

“You feel it, like you- wait did you start aging?” Her mother suddenly shrieks.

“Just answer me mom.” Lynn whines in frustration.

“Okay, okay. Well you suddenly feel an energy going through your body and your heart starts beating loudly and feel the blood rushing in your body and coloring your cheeks and ears and you don’t feel exhausted like you always do and-“

“You can stop now.” Lynn whispers dejectedly.

“Was that answer good enough?” her mother asks worriedly.

“Yeah, but I have another silly question, can your heart skip even when you are not aging?”

“Of course, not aging doesn’t mean you’re dead, dear.” Her mother laughs at that as if Lynn’s question is sillier than she thought it would be. “It can skip from excitement or any other form of emotion.”

“O-okay.”

“So, did you start aging?” Her mother asks eagerly.

Lynn sighs, feeling tears pricking her eyes. “No, I didn’t.”

“Oh, you will soon though, don’t worry.” Her mother comforts and Lynn hums even though she doesn’t believe those words, and with a promise to call her soon Lynn hangs up.

She falls on her bed with a heavy heart, closing her eyes so her frustrated tears don’t fall down her cheeks. She has always fucking known that she isn’t meeting her soulmate soon, so why did she wistfully wished Minghao was her soulmate the moment she laid her eyes on him? Why did she want to foolishly believe that he might be her soulmate and that they both started aging when he smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat for the first time in fifteen years?

That night, and while Lynn lays on the hotel bed with the clothes she had on since the morning, almost drifting to sleep, a thought hunts her in her half-conscious state. A question rather, a question she doesn’t want to answer.

_Is she disappointed that she didn't start aging because it means there's still a long road for her before she truly meets her soulmate, or is rather because of the realization that Minghao is not her soulmate and will never be?_

 

 

 

 

Lynn doesn’t meet Minghao for a few days after that, and she’s glad. Since she wanted to calm down from the whole crisis she had upon their first meeting. She does meet up with Junhui though, and he tells her that Minghao had mentioned the world trip to him once and seemed to be interested in it for once. Lynn is glad to hear that, happy to be able to contribute into convincing Minghao to do that. Especially now that she’s doing it and feeling more alive than she ever did since she turned eighteen. She’s still hoping she wasn’t doing this alone and that Soonyoung wasn’t such a prideful coward.  What she doesn’t expect is getting another partner instead.

This time Lynn reaches the restaurant alone, and it’s both Junhui and Minghao who are already there. Lynn’s heart does that stupid skip again at the sight of Minghao and she bites her lips, willing herself to control her emotions before she approaches the duo. When they smile at the sight of her though, she focuses on Junhui, not wanting to look at Minghao and combust. She even sit in front of Junhui before they make their orders.

The atmosphere around the three is tensed after that, and not because of Lynn’s inner turmoil, but because of the two men who look like they are beating around the bush. “Is there anything you want to say?” Lynn asks, not liking the tension around them.

Junhui smiles sheepishly at that and Minghao looks guilty. The latter finally says. “Yeah, we do. But Junhui said he will say it but seems like he’s chickening out.” Minghao glares at his friend.

“Mate, but it’s about you.” Junhui whines, whining becoming the only form of speech he knows.

“Yeah but it’s your idea and I barely agreed, don’t make me change my mind.”

“Jeez, okay, I’ll tell her." Junhui scoffs. "So after you talked to him I have been kindly persuading him-“

“You mean chattering my ear off?” Minghao comments with a frown and Lynn giggles.

“-Anyway as I was saying and before I was rudely interrupted. I kept telling Minghao how he can use his photography skills around the world and how it’s going to be great and all and he was seemingly convinced, but his baby ass-“

“Jun I swear to god I’ll kick your ass out of this country.” Minghao threatens but Junhui doesn’t seem one bit affected making Lynn assume that it’s always like this between these two.

“-His childish baby ass said that he doesn’t want to be going alone and it sounds dangerous and lonely and sad. So, me, handsome and godlike Wen Junhui, came with the great idea of you and him doing this together. I somehow got Hao to agree to that, and he’s a stubborn fellow so I’m confident about convincing you.”

Lynn is shocked by what Junhui suggests, staring at him with wide eyes. She glances at Minghao and is taken back when she finds him staring at her in anticipation. She bites her lip in thought, there are too many things that are making her hesitate, things like how she barely knows Minghao, but it’s mostly the fact that if she agrees it will mean she will have to spend even more time with the man she hoped was her soulmate, and alone at that. Junhui notices her hesitation and is quick to start his convincing plan. “Look it’s going to be just like if you were travel companions, or two people on the same trip program who just know each other. And you don’t have to be going everywhere together, but it’s just better to know at least one person in a foreign country, and like imagine if an emergency happened? What if you were alone and couldn’t do anything? But with someone else you know close by you can get help whenever you need.” Junhui says in one breath, as if he has the whole speech memorized, which he does.

“Is this how he convinced you?” Lynn asks Minghao with a raised brow.

Minghao nods guiltily. “Yeah, word by word.”

Lynn sighs. “Well to be honest I am feeling convinced.”

“Hah.” Junhui exclaims smugly. “I fucking told you. Y’all can’t expect anything less from handsome and godlike We-“

“One more word and I’m bailing.” Minghao deadpans and Lynn agrees. “Same.” And that’s enough to get Junhui to press his lips shut and smile a shit-eating grin at the two. Lynn wants to slap that grin off his face, not believing that he just made her sign herself into this mess, where she will be touring the world with a man she doesn’t know much but knows that she wanted him to be her soulmate. What a foul fate. It all seems like the universe is toying with her, which might be just the case.

 

 

 

 

 

Minghao calls Lynn the next day, asking her when she will be free, so they can meet and try to plan their trip together. Lynn says that she doesn’t have plans for the afternoon and he offers to take her on a tour around the Beihai park. Liking the idea as she hasn’t visited the place yet, Lynn agrees eagerly. And by 1PM Lynn finds Minghao waiting for her in his car by the hotel entrance. She gets on the car hesitantly, she has been feeling on edge the whole day at the thought of being alone with Minghao. But she needs to get used to this as it’s going to be an occasional occurrence with the new plan. He’s wearing an unbuttoned light blue shirt over a white tee and jeans and Lynn notices his excessive obsession with earrings due to the amount he wears every time they meet. He smiles at her as she puts her seatbelt and Lynn smiles back, thinking that this is the closet thing she will experience to blushing while she isn’t aging.

“Have you been to this park a lot?” Lynn asks, trying not to make it obvious that she’s watching Minghao as he drives her to said park.

“Yeah but it’s never enough. I am always able to get better shots than the last time I was there.” He says, gesturing to the camera around his neck.

“Oh, Junhui said you were into that.”

“Aren’t you?” Minghao asks curiously, glancing at Lynn.

“I am, but it’s just me taking pictures with my phone and pretending they look professional, nothing like the actual thing.” Lynn confesses.

Minghao laughs, stealing Lynn’s breath. “I am sure they look good, you don’t need a camera to capture good pictures. I will make sure to get good pictures of you though.”

“Really?” Lynn says excitedly. “Thanks.”

“By the way, How many days do you have left in China for now?” Minghao suddenly asks.

“Oh, three days counting the day I part. I was planning on going to Italy, but we can change the destination if you don’t want to go there.”

“No, no. I always wanted to visit there, just send me the information of your flight and I will try to get a ticket on the same plane.”

They get to talk about Lynn’s plan in Italy after that, and the next destinations she’s thinking about. Thankfully Minghao doesn’t have apposition to anything she suggests and looks like the type to be able to just go with the flow. Which Lynn liked, since it’s always hard to travel with someone who’s picky and doesn’t settle on things easily.

“Also, I like nature a bit too much, and pretty sceneries. So, I usually like to visit places like that with a lot of nature around and historical places and all. Rather than malls or famous buildings or like going around a big city.” Lynn tells Minghao.

“Lynn, considering I carry a camera everywhere with me it’s obvious I would prefer such places.”

Lynn laughs. “I was just saying, you know just in case. I am glad we are on the same page though.”

Minghao nods. “Hopefully we will always be on the same page.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they reach the place, Minghao leads Lynn to the entrance as he tells her the story of the place. “So like from what I read this park is said to be built according to a traditional Chinese legend.” The man glances at Lynn and when he sees that she’s staring at him in curiosity, waiting for the story, he grins and continues. “The story is that once upon a time there were three magic mountains located to the east of Bohai Bay. Gods in those mountains had a kind of herbal medicine which would help humans gain immortality. As a result, many emperors attempted to locate the three magic mountains-alas, without success. The first emperor of the Qin Dynasty also failed to find out the magic mountains, so he asked his soldiers to dig a large pool and piled up three hills in the pool, to imitate the description of the magic mountains in the legend. From then on, almost every emperor during the succeeding dynasties would build a royal garden with “one pool and three hills” near his palace. So, Beihai Park come to exist.”

“Wow.” Lynn says in amazement. “You sure know a lot.”

“I am not a regular visitor of this park for nothing.” Minghao attempts to say smugly, but a shy smile was obviously trying to form on his lips.

Lynn chuckles before saying. “But like, it’s insane for all of those emperors to be seeking immortality when living a long life due to not finding my soulmate sounds terrifying to me.” 

“Well a lot of those emperors were vain and feared the afterlife”

“It’s not like I don’t fear the afterlife.” Lynn says, before she quickly adds. “This is turning dark, I don’t want to ruin the mood by talking about immortality and the afterlife and all.”

Minghao chuckles. “It’s fine, but you’re right, it would be better to talk about lighter things.”

They go to buy tickets, and Minghao insists on paying since he took Lynn there, they start quarrelling after that, but Minghao sneakily asks the worker at the booth for two tickets and pays before Lynn can even get her wallet. Lynn huffs at him but he just grins in triumph, making Lynn roll her eyes at him. “Look at you acting as if you are actually 18. Wait, how old are you actually?” Lynn asks.

“34, you?” Minghao asks, and he looks nervous, as if afraid Lynn would be far in age from him.

“Wait, really?” Lynn exclaims loudly, getting a puzzled look from Minghao, so she explains quickly. “I am 33.”

“Really?” It’s Minghao’s turn to be surprised this time, as he laughs in astonishment. “I think you are the closest person to my age I know, beside Jun.”

“Same, heck both Jun and Soonyoung are older than me by two years so you are the closest.”

“It must be fate.” Minghao jokes and Lynn wants to tell him that if fate had anything to do between them they would be soulmates, rather than two lost souls travelling the world together before one of them finds their actual soulmate.

Minghao then takes her to the lake and they get a paddle boat for the both of them, and Lynn grins, appreciating how the man seems to recall how back in the car she has told him that she likes everything involving the water from the ocean to rivers and lakes. The lake of the Park is huge, and not much crowded considering it's a weekday. So, Lynn and Minghao gets to enjoy it mostly for their own.

Lynn is so mesmerized by everything around her, as she gets to see the Jade Flower Island and the bridge that takes from said island to the Hao Pu Creek Garden. Everything is so pretty and breathtaking, that Lynn doesn’t notice at first that Minghao has stopped padding, and only when she notices how hard it has became to paddle that she turns to Minghao. The click of the camera surprises her and she squeals. “Why are you taking pictures of me?” She whines.

Minghao smiles, camera covering his face and leaving only his stretched-up lips in sight. “I promised you earlier that I will take good pictures of you.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t say you will be taking said pictures without telling me.” Lynn fires back faking a frown, even though she was already won over the moment Minghao smiled.

“Natural pictures are the best though.” Minghao is still taking pics as he says that, frowning when Lynn attempts to cover her face with her hands or look at the other side. “Oh come on, stop that.”

“But I never look good when people take my pictures.”

“I am not any people.” Minghao declares. “And you look great just trust me.”

Lynn puts her hands down at that and pouts, and Minghao takes another picture at that exact moment. “Are you kidding me?” She shrieks.

“I bet that’s the best picture of you I took so far.” Minghao tells her with a teasing smile and she just shakes her head at him, before taking out her phone. “What are you going to do?” Minghao asks her in distress.

“Nothing.” Lynn sings, before she too starts snapping pictures of Minghao. “You look great, if only you put that camera down.”

Minghao actually obeys Lynn and puts down his camera, before surprising her by snatching the phone from her hold. “What are you doing? you could have dropped it in the water.” Lynn whines, watching the man mess with her phone.

“I didn’t though.” He says before he lifts the phone for a selfie. “Smile.” He tell Lynn as he snaps several pictures of the two of them with the lake as their background. He checks the pictures and then gives Lynn her phone back when he feels satisfied with them. “We look good.”

Lynn checks her phone and is impressed with the pictures, she scrolls through them, trying to focus on the scenery rather than how Minghao and her look together.

They visit all of the main attractions after they get done with their tour in the boat. From going to the Jade Flower Island they saw earlier and then to the Hao Pu Creek Garden after crossing the bridge. And then going to see the Five Dragon Pavilions and the nine Dragon screen, all the while with Minghao never failing to take multiple pictures of Lynn as she awes and stares at everything. She has told him sometime ago to stop taking only pictures of her and take pictures of other things rather, but Minghao insists that he has taken pictures of almost everything there and she’s the new attraction there. Lynn almost melts when he calls her that, but instead of doing that she just ignores the comment as she skips to another place that caught her eye.

Night soon fall, and Minghao decides that they should have dinner Beihai Fangshan* Restaurant as the last thing they do at the park. They talk more about their trip and how they should organize everything and coordinate between each other. They part ways after that, with Minghao somehow succeeding to pay for the dinner this time around too.

 

 

 

 

Minghao is busy preparing for the trip that Lynn doesn’t meet him after their park outing until the night of their last day there. Junhui has invited them both for a farewell dinner, and Minghao made sure to choose a very expensive restaurant when he discovered that it’s Junhui’s treat. But just from the short amount of time Lynn has spent with Minghao, she knows he only does that to spite his friend but will pay most of it later on. When they reach the restaurant, Junhui goes to sit beside Lynn while Minghao sits in front of her, and soon they have the table full of food.

“Don’t you think this is it too much?” Lynn asks, eyeing the various dishes on the table.

“I mean it’s not always that Wen Junhui is generous enough to take us out to eat though.” Minghao says with a mischievously smile and Junhui kicks his shin from under the table. “If you are acting like an asshole so I don’t miss you when you leave, congratulations it’s working.”

Minghao cheers teasingly at that and Junhui rolls his eyes. “I am only going to miss Lynn.” He then links his arm with Lynn and bats his eyes at her. “You will miss me too, right?”

Lynn pushes his face away with her index finger. “Not when you have your face all over my personal space. Now I will see it whenever I close my eyes.”

“That should be a blessing.” Junhui declares and Minghao scoffs. “You mean nightmare.”

“What did I ever do to you?” Junhui whines, kicking his legs like a little kid.

“You are just fun to mess with.” Minghao confesses, sticking his tongue out at Junhui who pouts.

“Are you sure you are all in your thirties?” Lynn asks in wonder.

“Don’t listen to her Hao, she says that but her and Soonyoung act like two little tweens all the time.” Junhui says and Minghao laughs. “I would love to see that.”

“You’re going to see Wen Junhui’s murder before that though, is that fine?” Lynn asks sweetly, holding the back of Junhui’s neck in a deadly grasp.

Junhui cries painfully. “Is this what I get for paying for your meal?”

“Shove your money up your ass Hui, no one asked you to do that.” Lynn muttes but she let’s go of her friend who’s frowning at her. “I thought I told you to never call me that again.”

“And I thought you knew I never listened.” Lynn says with a wink.

“Oh my god, Hui.” Minghao suddenly exclaims as he laughs. “I am never ever calling you anything else beside Hui.”

“What have I done to deserve this?” Junhui mutters in distress as he message his temple. “I fucking paired my two asshole friends together. Worst decision ever, 10/10 would not recommend.”

The Junhui teasing doesn’t cease from there, Minghao claiming that he should annoy Junhui enough to last him a lifetime since they won’t be meeting much from now on. Junhui whines and complains at that, like he always does. But Lynn knows that he enjoys the bickering, if the smile attempting to break into his face is anything to go by.

As they are leaving Minghao helps Junhui with the bill just like Lynn predicted. And talking about her predictions, they don’t let her pay one penny, just like she predicted too. Junhui drives Lynn to her hotel just like the first time they went out, with Minghao tagging along this time too. He doesn't have to make an excuse this time, as Junhui offers him the ride on his own, knowing that Minghao has a flight the next day.

Thankfully Minghao was able to score a seat at Lynn’s flight, and so Junhui, and as the good friend he claims to be, promised to drive them there the next day even though it meant he had to wake up earlier than he is used to.

It gets a bit dramatical at the airport the next day, with Junhui clinging to both Minghao and Lynn as if they would disappear the moment he lets go. The two don’t say anything about it though, deciding that Junhui deserves to have a moment of peace with his friends before they leave. Minghao’s resolve almost breaks when Junhui actually jumps on his back and hugs his neck. “Let’s go Hao, move it.”

Minghao takes a deep breath, willing himself not to drop Junhui right there right then. Lynn laughs at the two men, as she takes Minghao’s suitcase from his hold, so he can hold into Junhui securely. They find their gate like that, with Junhui on Minghao’s back and Lynn trying to read signs and figure where everything is. And soon it’s time for them to board. Junhui hugs both of them tightly, making them promise to contact him frequently and to take care of themselves and watch out for each other. The two makes teasing comments about how Junhui sounds like a nagging mother, but they do promise him that and with a last hug they part ways.

As they go on costume security and all of that, Lynn and Minghao finally board the plane. Lynn dejectedly go to her seat, sad that Minghao isn’t going to be sitting beside her and is surprised to see him following behind her. “Where to?” She whispers.

“I am going to try my luck.” He whispers back, his eyes flaring with determination.

They finally get to Lynn’s seat, the window seat, which is hers, is vacant, while a girl, who seems to be under 18, is sitting on the other seat. Minghao approaches her slowly while Lynn watches from the sideline.

“Excuse me.” Minghao calls with a smile, and the girl blushes when she looks up at him, humming in question. Lynn looks at her in envy, wondering how it feels to get embarrassed and shy to the point that your cheeks get tinted. “I was wondering if we can trade places, because my friend is sitting on that seat.” He gestures to the window seat. “And I wanted to keep her company in this 10 hours flight. Plus, I have a window seat, and I am sure you don’t want to miss the view.”

The last sentence gets to the girl, whose eyes widen in excitement, she quickly nods, saying that it’s no problem. And leaves as soon as Minghao tells him the number of his seat. When he turns to Lynn he finds her looking at him in amazement, and just to add to it, she starts clapping. “Stop it, that was nothing.”

“Nothing? That was theater worthy.” She teases, as she goes to her seat. Minghao bows slightly at that, smirking at Lynn. “Thank you, thank you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I am bored.” Lynn says half an hour through the flight.

Minghao laughs. “I expected this earlier to be honest. Good job surviving thirty minutes."

Lynn pouts. “Keep up the sass, it’s exactly what I need right now.”

Minghao rolls his eyes at her, but he’s laugh in endearment. “Well I have something that you can do for now.”

“Oh my god, really?” Lynn squeals excitedly. “What is it?”

“We can check the pictures I took with my camera. Since you haven’t seen them yet.” Minghao says, already reaching for his pc and Lynn cheers happily.

Minghao opens the file for Lynn, and she gasps in shock. “Don’t tell me this file that has like hundreds of pics is only from when we went out.”

“Yeah, and well the last dinner with Jun.”

“Holy shit, this is a lot.” Lynn exclaims as she goes over the pictures. Minghao who has already seen the pictures multiple times watches Lynn as she looks at the pictures and exclaims over the places they visited and the things that happened.

Lynn takes so long looking at each picture that by the time she reaches the pictures of the dinner, it’s already been an hour. She starts laughing at group shots the three did, and the individual ones that Minghao sneaked in without the other two noticing. She finds a picture of Junhui ungracefully stuffing his face with food. “I need to fucking post this on IG.” Lynn exclaims between laughter and Minghao is quickly to agree. “You also need to give me all of these, I want to post some pictures of me too.”

“Oh yeah, I already posted one.” Minghao slips and says before his eyes widen. He quickly turns his gaze elsewhere, acting like he didn’t say anything.

“You did what?” Lynn asks with a very threatening voice and Minghao ignores her, playing dead. “Xu Minghao, I know you’re not dead cause you’re still breathing, but honestly you might stop doing so soon.”

Minghao whines but finally looks at Lynn. “What?”

“What did you post?”

“It was only one picture. What’s the big deal?” Minghao mutters, trying to mask his nervousness that the girl’s glare was inducing.

“Yeah, but which one?” Lynn asks and Minghao face falls.

“Remember the girl who owned this seat? Maybe she doesn’t like my seat and wants to come back, I should go check on her.” Minghao says hurriedly and is seriously about to unfasten his seatbelt, but Lynn is quick to hold his wrist. “You are going nowhere Xu Minghao.”

“I am not scared of you Tuan Lynn.” He fires back, falling back on his seat.

“Well if you aren’t, then show me the goddamn picture.”

Minghao sighs in surrender, pulling his phone out and opening his gallery. Lynn groans the moment Minghao shows her the picture. “I knew it’s going to be this one.” And as Lynn predicted, it was the picture of her pouting at the paddling boat. Minghao laughs at her. “I told you it’s going to be the best of them.”

“Are you blind?” Lynn asks with a fake worried tone.

“I might wear glasses usually, but I don’t need those to see how cute this picture is.” Minghao snatches the phone away from Lynn, who’s too dumbfounded by the man indirectly calling her cute to try and stop him. “The picture got a lot of attention actually, give me your IG later on and I will tag you.”

Lynn breaks from her trance at that, jokingly saying. “I don’t think I am really for the celebrity life yet.”

“You don’t choose that life Lynn, it chooses you. And you have already been chosen.” Minghao says with a wistful tone and Lynn laughs, slapping his arm.

They don't bicker much after that, and soon they both start feeling sleepy. Thankfully for them, they are able to sleep throughout most of what’s left of the flight instead of surviving the other 9 hours of the flight. And by the time Lynn wakes up, they are flying over Europe rather than Asia and Lynn has her head rested on Minghao's shoulder as he rests his on hers. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beihai Fangshan* translates to imitation of meals of the emperor  
> I suddenly started hating this while editing and only posted it so I don't fucking delete it AND my life so hopefully I was able to work some black magic and got anyone to like it  
> Also I started writing this one fucking day before Minghao dropped his mixtape so to say I was shaking would be an understatement! #DontReadTheNextSentenceIfYouDontWantASlightSPoiler The lyrics worked so well with the ending I felt like screaming!!!!!!!!!! So yeah I just had to express this
> 
> Also am finally using my twt that I had for years, you can come harrass me there @GoldenLynn_SVT


End file.
